Nino and Alya's early morning fun
by Creeply
Summary: Nino the semi immortal owner of the most powerful magical creatures in the universe, has some early morning fun with his wife while thinking on things to come and then ignoring them. One shot. Lemon.


**Review. One shot. No idea where it came from.**

Nino sighed as he got out of his bed, stretched and then went to the full length mirror that housed the small box that he was the guardian over. It was a very special privelge and one reserved for him only exclusively because he had a very important magical companion. He thought of himself lucky because of it, it granted him fantastic powers, such as creating magical protective shells, having a cool shield, being physically perfect, and expanding his life to absolutely ridiculous lengths just like the former master.

He was well into his forties but still only looked like he was mid to early twenties. It was actually pretty sweet. He grinned and scratched at his head before pulling on a tight muscle shirt and a pair of kick ass shorts that his wife had gotten him. He walked out of his bedroom and grinned at the sight waiting for him.

A super messy well lived in living room that was the by product of having too many kids and too little time. Between his job as a dj, her job as a reporter and their super hero duties they never really seemed to have enough time to actually clean up the mess that was their house. And Nino honestly would not want it any other way. He heard the clicking of specially designed slippers and grinned to himself, it was a saturday and the kids were gone, the older ones taking the younger ones out to play.

Which meant that Nino had the entire empty house to just himself and his gorgeous godess of a wife. He sometimes had to remind himself that, that she was his wife and not his girlfriend. He grinned and walked into the kitchen, she was wearing pajama pants and a robe, and had somehow slipped into some very comfy looking slippers. The sunlight hit her matted mess of a hair, without the make up on she looked exactly her age, which was still drop dead gorgeous.

Nino bit his lips, ever since he had been given the task of being the holder of the box he had not exactly...grown...he was still the age and height he had been when he had received it. But that also meant that he had never exactly gotten over his sexual desires and lusts that normally peaked at that age. So he was nearly constantly young and horny. Which was a good thing honestly, as it seemed that Alya's arousal never seemed to fade but in fact just grew larger and heavier with time.

He snuck up behind his wife as she sipped her morning drink and looked out the window. She grinned and arched her back as she felt a pair of astrong arms wrap around her body and squeeze her tightly to him. His hands took two big hand fulls of her glorious supple skin and squeezed in delight. She chuckled, giggling seemed too childish to her and rubbed herself backwards against him before turning around in his arms.

"mmmm. Something tells me that getting out of bed this morning was a mistake lover." She said in delight as she looked upwards at her husband. It still blew her mind the differences between them physically, she had not noticed it until a few years ago when she got her first wrinkle, it was small and just beside her eye, but it was there. She was obviously a mature woman, like a fine wine she had only gotten more beautiful with age.

But Nino seemed to stay the same, his muscles still firm and large, his hair still full, his entire body seemed like a perfect temple. And this temple was all her's, much to her joy.

"Yeah probably should have woken me up huh?" He said teasingly as he gripped her butt, which had grown larger and larger as she had grown older until it resembled a watermelon cut in half and glued to her rear. It was large and glroius and oh so juicy. He loved watching her walk anywhere. But he especially loved her like this when he had her in his arms and could look down at her.

She grinned and stood on tip toes to kiss him on the lips before smiling.

"Well we are all alone if you..."She was cut off as he nodded like an over excited sexually frustrated teenager, she laughed before pushing him away and grabbing her drink and chugging the rest of it. She would need to be energized to ride her glorious wild stallion.

Alya pushed him towards the bedroom and smiled as she admired how his muscles shifted under his clothes, how he moved so fast and with the confidence of a man half his age. She bit her thumb, he even looked like a man half his age, in face he could probably pass as one of their sons if they tried. It had even come up in conversation once when they had gone to a parent teacher confrence and someone had referred to Nino as their oldest child's brother. That had certianly been embarassing but luckily enugh for the two of them there was not that many incidents.

For some reason people tended to think that it was just fine for the two to be together. And their friends who had known them for years just thought that Nino was lucky to still look like a young adult while the rest of them were reaching their forties. If they knew it was because he had a magical box stuffed full of ancient spirits with unquestionable power that he was the guardian of...

Alya shook her head. She was horny and so was Nino and they had the house to themselves so they were going to fuck long and loudly. And enjoy the shit out of it!

Nino was in bed and gazing anxiously at the doorway and practically let out a wolf whistle as Alya entered it and struck a pose with her hand behind her head and one hip and elbow against the doorframe, she had her hair partly covering one eye and her glasses were sliding down her nose. She quirked an eyebrow and grinned sauciliy before striding forwards.

"Are you ready for this?" She said breathlessly as she shed her robe. Nino had to gulp before answering.

"Oh god yes." Alya had to hold back a squeal, she was just as ready. She began to walk allauringly through the room, kicking off her slippers, sliding out of her robe. Shimmying out of her pants and then rolling down her pants. She didn't wear any underwear which only made Nino moan in delight. He was out of his own clothes just as fast. He grinned once she crawled onto the bed, her f size cup breasts hung heavily and he gripped one and squeezed it in delight. She moaned as his palm seemed to encase her incredibly sensitive nipple and she bit her lip in joy.

She pressed their lips together and Nino ran his free hand along the curve of her back, fingering her hair and running his hands gracefully along her spine. She gasped as she felt her entire body tingle. She knew that this was not going to be graceful, but the amount of unbridled passion that was slowly swirling upwards in her...she did not need to be graceful. She began to kiss downwards, rubbing herself against his body, he was already sweating a little and he moaned once she got to his shaft. She grinned before practically twirling around and pressing her knees to either side of his head.

"Come on hot stuff, show me some loving." She said in delight as he gulped and grinned. He licked his fingers before he gripped her butt cheeks and began to explore her depths. She smiled and bit her lip, feeling her eyes roll into the back of her head. SHe gave his shaft head a brief kiss before the pure flavor of masculinity began to break over her body. She knew this flavor so well, she had taken his dick inside of her mouth many times. This was just another time.

And yet strangely enough it always managed to blow her mind. They knew each other, their bodies, their limits, their everything. They had been married for years. SHe moaned and began to grind against his face as his tongue played with her folds, darting in and out and making her gasp and squeal with every last tentative lick and suck and tiny little nibble. She took the majority of his shaft down her throat. She gagged a little before she changed her direction, lubing up his long slippery dick, slobbering up and down his shaft and bobbing her head.

She gripped her nipples, her hands not even attempting to hold her up anymore, she was more or less face fucking Nino's mouth while also suckling on his big brown meaty dick. She twisted her tits and grinned wickedly and moaned loudly, her entire body felt like it was vibrating she was so turned on! She grinned, her life was really the best, she could go from any second to fucking the next.

Which was just perfect for a woman her age. She needed as much sex in her life as she could get! Which for her was luckily a hell of a lot! She even began to think that she was getting hornier and hornier the older that she became, not that she was complaining, it meant that she could actually manage to keep up with her younger lover.

Nino grinned as he practically devoured her pussy, she was already dripping wet and they both knew that this was not going to take too long, they needed each other. They wanted each other. They had to have each other. Nino began to pull away and out of her mouth, leaving a trail of kisses along her thighs and the inside of her legs. He soon found himself outside and aiming himself up while pressing down slightly against the small of her back. Alya grinned at his forcefullness and single minded determination.

She grinned and moaned biting her lip as he aimed himself up with her pussy and slowly and painstakingly slid himself into her entrance. She was so delightfully tight! He gasped and bent in half like he had been shot in the stomach. He pulled out and then began to thrust forwards. The wet slapping of their hips filled the room.

Alya moaned in delight, he was filling her perfectly! In a way that only he could fill her! She groaned and grabbed the bed, tearing at it like a wild animal, growling and yowling like a cat in heat. She began to pant and drool slightly as Nino worked himself in and out of her, faster and faster. Their desires for each other had only grown as they grew older. Nino actually was sort of grateful that he was stuck in this younger body, he was not sure if he would be able to actually keep up with her impressive sexual appetites otherwise.

He began to huff and pant, Alya rolled her shoulders and gasp as her young lover pounded her relentlessly. Nino gripped her beneath the shoulders and flipped her over, sure he loved watching her big meaty booty roll and smack and dance for him, but it was even better to see her adorable face turn a bright red and her mouth and eyes scrunch up in delight as he pounded away at her.

Nino leaned over and clamped a nipple between his lips, licking and slurping at her without letting up, she moaned and cradled the back of his head as his back arched. SHe felt the overwhelming fire of arousal within her growing to a hot fevered pitch, they had not intended for the love making to last long. They didn't need it to though. They were going to screw each other that night too. And the night after that and so on.

They were similiar to newlyweds in their ssexual prime. Except the actual honeymoon had ended many many years before. Nino gasped as he felt his orgasm rushing upwards. He pulled back and held himself back just a moment longer, he wanted to make sure that she finished first. He moved forwards and their tongues began to dance and duel, sticking out of their mouths so that the husband and wife could still make delighted eye contact with each other.

Alya gripped his shoulders and pulled him down so that Nino was practically on top of her. She moaned and gasped and trembled as he began to pump and fill her to the brim with his hot sticky thick jizz. Alya moaned out loud as her fingernails bit into the mattress below her and began to shred at the blankets. She didn't mind. Her loud moans filled the house, luckily it was empty and they didn't have to hold back. His wet sticky lap slapped into her wet sticky lap and filled the entire house with loud wet smacks as he finished up against her crashing tide of lust. The two paused and began to rub their noses and still sweaty sticky bodies together.

"God you are so hot." He said as he pulled back to admire her large well developed body. Some guys didn't like milfs, but for Nino that was just an added bonus knowing that she had also had his kids and that they were together and happy as could be. Alya bit her lip and giggled as she gazed in delight at the gorgeous man that was hovering over her. His powerful abs and glorious biceps rippled with power.

The two couldn't help but stop and think, chances were that Nino was going to live for hundreds of years until he found a new person to take the box. He would be this gorgeous, this strong, this young possibly forever, or at least for a very long time. She on the other hand would grow older, and gradually pass on. There was a lot of unspoken tension, how would they react when people walking down the street assaumed that she was his mom and not wife? Or would they think he was some sexually deviant arm candy?

Sure it was hot now, a slightly older woman living with her young hot stud lover and having his kids and supporting each other...but eventually...

But they chose not to think about eventually.

"God you are so hot. I love you." nino said with delight and a spark in his eyes as he kissed her. She could feel his erection against her thigh and grinned before guiding him back in. She was still horny too. And they had all day for some nice steamy fun. Which they were going to do over and over and over. Until neither could move. The future could wait.

 **Review. One shot. Next thing up soon.**


End file.
